


Proposal

by tigragrece



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 2





	Proposal

Kara had a new dress from Ishgard who was just so beautiful it's looked like one wedding dress.  
And the first thing she wanted to do was to surprise G'raha.

When she arrive to see him, he was just so surprised "You look just amazing"

"Thank you" Kara blushed

Then Graha approach Kara and kiss her and he said "This dress is just so beautiful, it makes your whole body wonderful I can see the breast that I love and also the thighs. Then the fact it's short I can also be on my knees and do some stuff"

"Don't tease me?" says Kara

"It's your dress who make me like this and also this dress could have another meaning" say Graha

"Yes" says Kara

"It's would be good for wedding..." then Graha put one knee on the floor and say "Kara I love you more than everything, I can't live without you, will you marry me"

Kara was crying because she wanted this and she loved so much Graha, she kissed him and say "Yes of course"


End file.
